Certitude
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: J'aime ces combats. Le désir qui monte. L'envie qui explose. La violence qui implose. Ma raison envolée. Cette folie qui me submerge. HPDM. OS.


**Disclaimer : Pas à moi. (Ce monde est cruel).**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' ou autrement dit moi).**

**Note de l'auteur : Juste pour donner un petit signe de vie, depuis " Les Apparences" (d'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, désolée). Enfin bref, un petit OS. Bonne lecture ! **

_**C**'est dans le silence de ces nuits sans saveurs,_

_**Q**ue j'aperçois mon sauveur. _

_**C**elui qui me fera savourer,_

_**C**e qui devait me dévorer. _

_**Q**ui me fera goûter innocemment,_

_**C**e qui me perdra définitivement._

_**C**es plaisirs indécents._

_**C**es jeux innocents. _

_**C**e désir insolent._

_**E**t ce sourire indolent._

**E**ncore des coups. Tu ne sais donc faire que cela ? Me frapper ? Cela t'amuses. De me voir réagir si violemment. Tu vois cela comme un jeu. Et tu nous fais tomber au sol. Et ton regard croise le mien. Et tu m'embrasses. Instant de folie. Nos lèvres se heurtent brutalement. Et la passion nous emporte. Je divague. Rien n'a plus d'importance. Cela finira donc toujours comme ça ? On dirait que oui. C'est tellement fort. Cela m'avait tant manqué. On avais décidé d'être raisonnable. Nous sommes tout de même censé être ennemis. Mais tu m'as invité dans ta chambre. Et ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Tes lèvres et les miennes. Comme toujours. Tu me soulèves. Avec une facilité qui devrait m'étonner. Mais je ne suis pas en état de l'être. Et tes lèvres ne quittent plus les miennes. Embrasse moi. Encore. Et encore. Tu me jettes sur ton lit. Pour me rejoindre presque aussitôt. Et tu m'embrasses à nouveau. C'est un cercle sans fin. Comme une éternité qui débute. Tes mains parcourent mon corps. Enflamment mes sens. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

**P**ourquoi faut-il qu'il n'y ai qu'avec toi qu'il y ai tant de passion ? Nos corps se répondent. Et nos esprits s'égarent ensemble. Loin. Loin de la réalité et des limites de la raison. J'ai tant envie de toi que cela me ferait presque mal. Harry. Ton prènom résonne en moi. Et ton image me hante. Cela en deviendrait presque cliché. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Et c'est ce qui casse les préjugés. Tu ne fais que répondre à tes désirs d'un instant. Tu as envie de moi. Et cela ne va jamais plus loin. Pas de sentiments. Et un peu de bla-bla de convenance pour se donner bonne conscience. J'ai la prétention de te penser accro. Mais ce n'est que pour me consoler de t'aimer un peu trop. Et de me savoir définitivement accroché à toi. Et tout s'enchaîne. Comme d'habitude. Et le silence. Et ta respiration qui s'accélère. Et moi qui me contient. Qui joue à l'impassible. Alors que dans mon coeur c'est l'explosion. On a joué à un jeu de cons. A celui qui montrerait le moins ce qu'il ressent. J'ai gagné. Alors que j'aurais préfèré perdre.

**E**t ces souvenirs. Ces entretiens. Ces corps à corps. A jamais gravé en moi. Ces instants de félicité. Toi et moi. Sans le reste du monde. Ces jeux stupides. Auxquels il n'y a que nous pour vouloir y jouer. Se faire mal. Se fuir. Se retrouver. S'en vouloir. Ne pas le dire. Punir l'autre d'être parti. Et le quitter quand il revient. C'est ça notre histoire. Des faux semblants. Des sentiments cachés. Mensonges. Trahisons. Que des conneries. Normal pour deux cons. Aller voir ailleurs. Juste pour l'oublier. Ne pas y arriver. Le voir revenir. Et ne pas résister. C'est mon lot quotidien depuis déjà trop de mois. Je suis comme un drogué qui rechercherait sans relâche sa dose. Tout en sachant qu'elle le détruit. Incapable de s'arrêter. Parce qu'il en a besoin. Que le manque le rends fou. Mais qui est incapable de se l'avouer. De s'avouer sa propre addiction. Dépendant en réalité de sa fierté. Qui le perdra. C'est là que réside ma faiblesse. La cause de tout mes maux. Il suffirait que je l'abandonne pour trouver la Redemption. Mais ne compter pas sur moi pour le faire.

**E**t je te combats. Te domine. Pour me faire dominer à mon tour. C'est un combat sans fin. Un combat pour la jouissance. Une simple introduction. Pour faire monter le désir. Être prêt. Pour la guerre qui se jouera bientôt. Et aucun de nous ne veut la perdre. Alors nous jettons toutes nos forces dans la bataille. Nous mordons. Griffons. Plus fort. Encore plus fort. Au point de se faire mal. Mais dans l'état où nous sommes. La douleur ne fais que décupler notre plaisir. N'est qu'un indice quant au plaisir que nous ressentirons bientôt. Quand la bataille sera gagner. Par toi. Ou par moi. Et que la véritable guerre commencera. Encore plus violente. Pour notre plus grande joie. C'est à celui qui prendra l'avantage. Qui aura une longueur d'avance sur l'autre. Pour la guerre. Il devra la conserver. Tandis que l'autre fera tout pour la rattraper.

**J**'aime ces combats. Le désir qui monte. L'envie qui explose. La violence qui implose. Ma raison envolée. Cette folie qui me submerge. Qui me guide. Je ne suis plus moi. Je ne suis plus rien. Qu'un pantin entre les mains de mon désir. Devrais-je dire mon amour. N'ayons plus peur des mots. Il ne le saura pas. Oui, j'aime être dominer par mon amour. Par ce sentiment inavouable. Le faire passer pour un goût passager. Quand il est immuable. C'était un jeu pour moi. De le laisser s'exprimer. En le cachant sous d'autres noms. Plus neutres. Moins forts. Moins effrayants. Plus à même d'être compris de lui. Sans pour autant l'ofusquer. Pour ne pas le perdre. Le garder au creux de moi. Continuer à le voir. A jouer à ces jeux de cons. Qui n'amusent que nous. Tout cela. Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas. Et que c'est ma seule certitude.

**Fin**

_**Merci à ceux qui ont eu lu ce petit truc qui me paraît totallement incohérent. Inachevé. Inutile (mais bon ça c'est pas grave). Et reflète parfaitement à quel point je n'ai aucune pensée logique qui se suivent. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimer. Surtout sachant qu'on se reverra pas avant longtemps, le bac, les vacances, les amis, les fêtes post-bac et les parents qui s'énervent pour un rien parce qu'on a voulu me faire redoubler. En gros, trop de choses à faire, mais je ne vous oublie pas. **_

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

___Seb'_


End file.
